The present invention relates generally to vehicle power shift transmissions and more particularly to a planetary transmission which is capable of being shifted between three forward and one reverse speeds.
In the past, a number of different planetary transmission arrangements have been developed to provide various speed ratios as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,367 granted to M. P. Winther which provides four forward and one reverse speeds with three brakes and two clutches. The ultimate aim of these arrangements has been to provide a maximum number of speed ratios with a minimum number of control elements such as brakes and clutches.